


Paper Airplane

by hhopp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff, HS AU, M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhopp/pseuds/hhopp
Summary: In which Dean Winchester's take on "check yes or no" goes horribly wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Person A writes some cheesy pick up lines on a paper airplane during class with the intention of flying it towards Person B. Unfortunately, Person A throws it too hard and it ends up hitting Person C in the face. Bonus: Person C is the teacher. Extra bonus: Person C critiques the pick up lines, hands it back to Person A and asks for revisions.

Oh, God, he was an idiot. They were in class. Why did he think this was a good idea five minutes ago? _Write him a list of pick-up lines. That’s the best way to hit on him in class._ Brilliant, Dean.

 

He’d folded the piece of paper into an airplane. Thrown it across the room. There was enough going on that he wouldn’t have gotten in much trouble anyway. If only he didn’t have such terrible aim. Sure enough, his stupid airplane with his stupid pick-up lines had to have gone and flown the wrong way, had to have hit Mrs. Moseley in the eye. 

 

Oh God, she was reading it. She knew it was him. Crap.

 

He looked down very determinedly at his desk. When he chanced a glance up, though, she was still staring at him. A single finger was lifted and crooked towards him. 

 

Crap crap crap.

 

“It wasn’t for you, Mrs. Moseley, it was for—” he started as soon as he was close to her desk. 

 

“I know, I know. It was for Castiel. I can read, you know.” Okay, right. He’d put the name at the top of the paper. “But if you’re trying to get a date, this is not the way to go about doing it, Dean,” she said, handing the paper back to him.

 

Fair enough. He’d put _“Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I’ll give it back”_ on that list. He really needed to learn how to talk to actually guys. 

 

“Now, I’ve seen you smooth-talking half the girls in this school this year. You want to go after him? Fine. It’s no different.”

 

“Wait, seriously?”

 

“Whatddyou mean, ‘seriously?’ Yes! Now, that bell’s going to ring in just a few minutes, and after class, I want you to man up and ask that boy out!” He glanced around to make sure nobody had heard her. All clear.

 

“Fine.” He was tempted to add something about blaming her if things went wrong, but the glare she leveled him with withered the words on his tongue. Instead, he found himself muttering a “thanks” before going back to his seat. He glanced down at the page. _Know what’s on the menu? Me—n—u_. Fine, she was probably right. 

 

Tinny ringing signaled the end of class and he crammed his stuff back into his bag. Obviously, he wasn’t nervous at all. 

 

He caught Cas by the sleeve of his button down as he came out of the classroom. 

 

“Hello, Dean.”

 

“Hi. Uh… can we talk?”

 

“Is everything alright?”

 

“What? Yeah, everything’s fine, it’s just… well, I’ve been kind of meaning to ask you for a while now, but… I didn’t quite know what to say, and…”

 

“Dean.”

 

“Right. Sorry.” He looked at his hands. Wow, cuticles are fascinating.

 

“You were going to ask me something?”

 

“Yeah, um… I was wondering if maybe youwannagooutwithme.”

 

“Sorry, what’s that? I must not have heard you correctly.” He looked up. The stupid adorable jerk was grinning like the cat that got the canary. 

 

“You heard me just fine, Cas, and we both know it.”

 

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Kudos, Comments, you know the drill if you've ever read an author's note before.


End file.
